


The Tables Have Turned

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, adrien blushes, adrienette - Freeform, fluff month, marinette realizes her power, mlfluffmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Fluff Month Day 1 || Blush || Marinette learns that she can make Adrien blush when she slips up and compliments him.





	The Tables Have Turned

**Author's Note:**

> I am here for the fluff. Give me all the fluff. I am prepared to write all the fluff. I only know fluff. FLUFFFF!!!!

Alya was practically dragging a sleep deprived Marinette towards their classroom when they heard heavy footfalls behind them. Both girls turned to see a beaming Adrien Agreste rushing over to them. “Mari, did you get the cat video I sent you last night? Wasn’t it so cute?”

Now, if Marinette hadn’t been taken off guard by the gloriousness of, literal model, Adrien Agreste’s smile being thrown at her on very few hours of sleep, she would have smiled back and said, “yeah, I did. It was super cute! Thanks for thinking of me.” However, thinking her words through before she said them, actually able to talk to Adrien like a human person, coherent Marinette must not have been in the building.

Instead, Marinette let out a dreamy sigh. “Yeah, so cute, just like you.” As soon as the words that had escaped her registered in Marinette’s mind, she slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening as she looked at Adrien.

She could hear Alya laughing beside her but, her friend’s joy at Marinette’s embarrassment was the furthest think from her mind because Adrien was blushing. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had made Adrien Agreste blush. His mouth was slightly ajar and the pink painted on his cheeks reached all the way to his ears.

Marinette felt, almost, powerful. She had done that, she had caused Adrien to blush because of the compliment that had slipped out without her permission. She was now thanking her loose lips because without that slip up, she would have never known Adrien would react. React to something she’d said! Before she could think too hard about it, Marinette winked at her blushing crush then turned on her heel to walk to class, a shocked Alya trailing after her.

It was several minutes later that Adrien finally entered the classroom with a normal complexion, his awed gaze snapping to Marinette as soon as he was through the door. She smiled at him sweetly and another blush spread its way along his cheekbones.

Seeing that blush upon Adrien’s cheeks and knowing she was the one who put it there was quickly becoming one of Marinette’s favorite things. A golden, or should she say rosy, opportunity presented itself when their teacher announced they’d be splitting into partners for a project.

Before Alya or Nino could turn to their best friends, Marinette had already leaned forward to whisper in Adrien’s ear. “Want to be my partner, handsome?” She could feel the heat begin to radiate off Adrien’s face as she pulled away, sitting back down in her own chair.

When he turned to her, his face was almost as red as her ladybug suit. “Y-yeah, I-I’d l-like that.” Marinette mentally high fived herself. Not only was he blushing but he was stuttering because of her too. Adrien turned back around, missing Marinette’s wholly satisfied smirk. Oh, how the tables had turned.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots


End file.
